


Patroclus

by inlaterdays



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlaterdays/pseuds/inlaterdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Mulder's Color Blindness Challenge at mk_drabbles on LiveJournal. Originally posted on 28 June 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patroclus

I wouldn't be able to tell a grey Reticulan from a green Martian if I met one in the street, but you I should have known for something Other. I was blind to your true colors: perhaps my protanomaly explains why I mistook the red light of danger for the green light of safety.

Or perhaps I saw only what I wanted to see. In you. In myself.

You asked me once, afterwards: Have you and Scully..?

I let the question hang. I never did answer.

It's hard to move on when your heart has been broken by the best.


End file.
